Computer data is increasingly vital to modern organizations, and protecting against data loss in the event of a system failure is an increasingly important organization objective. Data protection systems for storing organizational source (e.g., production) site data on a periodic basis suffer from several drawbacks. First, they require a system shutdown during backup, since the data being backed up cannot be used during the backup operation. Second, they limit the points in time to which the production site can recover. For example, if data is backed up on a daily basis, there may be several hours of lost data in the event of a disaster. Third, the data recovery process itself is both time consuming and can consume system resources.
Some data protection systems use data replication, by creating a copy of the organization's production site data on a secondary backup storage system, and updating the backup with changes. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote location. Data replication systems generally operate either at the application level, at the file system level, at the hypervisor level or at the data block level.